You are not alone rewrite
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: This is a rewrite. Clark gets kidnapped force to give birth to worrior Children Brainy and the team must find him before it's too late., Mpreg Slash, and Language. I do not own Losh


**A/N: This is a rewrite, a more serious one I've avoided this because I was just goofing off, this was one of my new year's resolutions to take my stories seriously and rewrite them, and hopefully there are no silly mistakes. I will do the same the "Home sick" after I finished this **

You are not alone

Chapter 1

Clark sat in the waiting room, tapping his foot nervously on the white and pea green tile floor. The psychiatrist waiting room was big enough for twenty people maybe more, it was a little bigger than what he's use to, not that he goes to a therapist every day. It has two big windows overlooking the city, two big couches, and tree lazy boys, In the middle of the room a table with digi-mags of the 31st century celebrities. Right next to the psychiatrist's office was the receptionist desk, behind it was a woman in her mid-40's with pale blue skin and bright purple eyes. She was a little rude but Clark couldn't blame her, sitting here all day with whiny patients would drive him crazy.

Clark tugs on the bottom of his button down, red plaid shirt which was open the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. The under shirt was blue, his jeans dark blue and he wore brown work boots. Clark went to fix his glasses but he realized he left them today. "Mr. Kent Dr. Moss would see you now." Clark jumped at the sound of the receptionist's voice. Clark slowly got up and made his way to Dr. Moss's office.

"Ah Mr. Kent have a seat." Dr. Moss indicated the couch against the wall. His office had a big window too, same color tile floors and white walls. "Uh I would like to sit by the window if that's ok?" Clark said nervously. "Go right on ahead." Dr. Moss was medium built man in his 50's. He had dark brown hair with a stripe of silver. He wore thin frame glasses and had golden brown eyes. He wore a maroon vest over a light bluer shirt and black pants with black shoes.

Clark took a seat on the couch next to the window; Dr. Moss brought his swivel chair across to Clark. "So Mr. Kent or do you prefer Clark?" "Uh Clark is nice." "You seem a bit nervous, it's alright anything you say stays here, I'm not here to judge. My job is to help you ok so you don't have to be afraid ok?" Dr. Moss said calmly. Clark nodded. "So Clark can you tell me why you prefer the window seat?" Dr. Moss asked pulling out his digi-pad. "Why do you ask?" "I just want to know you better, that's all." Clark thought for a moment. "Well I don't know, I guess." Clark said sheepishly. "Mmmhmm." Dr. Moss said writing on his pad. Clark glared. "So you were kidnapped a week ago right? Can you tell me what happened?" Clark shifted his weight on the couch. "Uh nothing really happened; it was only eight hours, so um it was really nothing." Clark said turning to the window. Moss sighed. "Clark, an hour is all it could take to be traumatized, sometimes seconds if you were torture, witness a horrific death of a love one, and it doesn't matter how long, all that matters is you. You were kidnapped, you were violently ill, you are traumatized and so you need me. And I could help."

Clark glared. "I don't need to be here, I'm fine. They sent me here because, I lost my powers and I'll just get in the way. So I don't need you." Moss nodded. "By 'they' you mean your friends, and Brainy?" Clark eyed the man. "What are you getting at?" Moss simply waved a hand. "Nothing, nothing, from you tune you hated them it seems." Clark narrowed his eyes. "No I don't" He said flatly. "I see you don't like me very much." Moss chuckled. Clark sighed. "I don't at this moment. You're going to make me see you every week aren't you?" "I can't force you, but it does state in the Legion's law book," "I get it, fine but I'm only coming here until my powers come back." "I understand, but you're going to see me twice a week," Clark was going to object but Moss continued. "Mondays, and Fridays starting at three pm. If you're late three times, you're going to see me a lot more than you want me to understand?" Clark turned to the window. "Yes" he said flatly. "Hey I'm only here to help." "I still don't like you." Clark said not turning from the window. "I get paid to help, not being liked," Moss said back flatly. "So are you going to tell me what happened for those eight hours?"

"There's nothing to tell, I've been through worst." Clark said matter-of- factually. "Fine, lest find something else to talk about." Moss flipped through some pages on his digipad. "Well it says here, you blamed yourself for what happened to Brainy, on a mission involving Alexis Luthor," Clark slowly turned to Moss. "…you had to kill him to save your friends," "How do you know all those things?" Clark asked. "I get a weekly report on what goes on at the Legions Headquarters and missions?" Moss raised a brow. "I'm hired by, R.J. Brand, to take care of the Legion..." Clark glared. "You didn't know about that," Clark cut him off. "Is everything about me on there? Every mission I did you have it?" "Yes, But that's not," Clark stood up and began heading for the door. "Clark, wait." Clark stopped. "Who give you these reports?" "I can't answer that, just sit back down." Clark sighed. "I'm not feeling too good I would like to leave now." Clark said sadly. Moss sighed. "As you wish, you'll be here Friday same time." Clark said nothing but left.

With shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets, he walked to home. It's been 30 minutes since he left and he was getting tired. "Clark." Clark turned around, Brainy was waving for him. Clark smiled. "Brainy what are you doing here?" Clark asked embracing Brainy in a bear hug. Brainy pushed him off. "Clark I've been looking everywhere for you, why did you leave early?" Brainy said angrily. Clark looked confused. "Brainy, what?" Brainy cut him off. "I was going to surprise you, so I waited, when 3:40 came I got worried, so I went to Moss, and he said you left early." Clark looked shocked with Brainy's behavior. "Brainy what's wrong with you?" Brainy frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, I always worried, but since," Clark smiled. "Brainy, I'm fine really, I'm sorry I should've called." "You didn't know I was coming it's not your fault." Brainy pecked him on the lips. "Let's have lunch" he added. Clark smiled.

_Clark and Brainy stopped by their favorite diner. They sat in a booth, each on one side. "So do you need to go to," "The place for damaged, crazy people, yeah twice a week." Clark said at his menu. "Clark come on don't be like that, think of it as a vacation." Brainy said trying to get Clark to look at him. "Some vacation, my psychiatrist is a dick." "Clark you just met Dr. Moss I'm sure you will like him soon." Brainy assured him. Clark put the menu down and stared at Brainy. "I doubt that." Brainy sighed. "Clark please, do this for me, I want you by my side when were on mission, I want you smiling more." He grabbed Clark's hands. "Please, I missed that beautiful smile." Brainy added giving him that puppy-eyed look Clark can't say no to. "Alright I will, not because you gave me that look." Clark smiled. "There's my smile." Brainy said._

_ "Are you two ready to order?" A pretty blonde, pale skin waitress asked. "Oh, yeah, uh I'll have a Jupiter burger, some fries and a frosty" Clark said. "Alright, how about you?" She asked Brainy. "Just a Thoran salad, and some water." Brainy replied. "Ok I'll be right back." When the waiter left Clark gave Brainy a look. "A salad and water?" "What some of us don't have a high metabolism." Clark laughed._

_LOSH_

_"Hey guys- whoa you guys don't look so hot." Clark said as he walked into the lounge. "No shit Sherlock." Lightning Lad snapped from the couch. "Lightning Lad! Don't mind him Clark he still need to calm down." Saturn Girl said trying to put an ice pack on left arm, she clumsily drops it. "Here let me help." Clark said picking up ice pack. "Thanks." "So you had a run in with a super villain?" Clark asked handing more ice packs around. "No not exactly." Phantom Girl said. Clark was tending to Triplicates injuries. "What do you mean- Sorry Tri, keep still." "They were super but not villains, I think." Phantom girl said sheepishly. "Try pure evil" Lightning lad heckled. "C'mon guys tell me what happened?" Clark asked. They were quiet for a moment, finally Lightning lad spoke up. "The town was terrorized by uh puppies and kittens." Lightning Lad mumbled. "What?" "Puppies and kittens, what are you deaf?" Lightning lad snapped. Clark blinked for a moment. "You mean actual pups and kittens?" Everyone nodded sheepishly. _

_Clark sat there a bit trying to hold his laughter , but failed as he fell to the floor with laughter. Brainy walked into the room. "What's so funny?" He asked. "T-they got their…puppies … kittens." Clark laughed harder. "They got their butts handed buy infant dogs and cats?" Clark nodded calming down a bit. "They were super cute evil little things." Bouncy said in defense. That caused Clark to laugh again, and Brainy a light chuckle. "It's not funny!" Lightning Lad said. "You're right I'm s-sorry." Clark giggled. "I'm going to make dinner, were having spaghetti tonight." Clark said gigging as he walked to the kitchen. _

_"Wow." Triplicate said. "What?" Brainy asked. "It's been awhile since I've seen him," "Happy?" Phantom Girl finished Triplicates sentence. "I don't think he's ever giggled." She added. "It's been a hard few months since we brought him here, I thought he would never open up, and since…" Saturn trailed off. "I'm just glad he's smiling again." She added. "Me too, this past two weeks has been really hard on him, us too. I don't know what…" "It didn't happened, I'm still here and it's because I have great friends, so don't worry about that anymore I'm fine." Clark said. Everyone hung their heads. "Sorry about that Clark." Saturn girl said. "Aw no worries. What kind of sauce?" "Huh?" Everyone asked. "Oh, sauce for the spaghetti, there's mushroom, four cheese, meat, and garlic." "Mushroom." Everyone said. Clark smiled. "Alright mushroom it is." When Clark left everyone turned to each other in silence. "I can't wait to eat some spaghetti, Timber wolf you might have a little competition." Lightning lad said in a sing song way. "Not likely." Timber wolf crossed his arms. "Are you sure, Clark's pretty good chef." "Oh stop it you two, let's get cleaned up for dinner." Saturn girl said._

_**Friday: Dr. Moss's office.**_

_"Good afternoon Clark. How are you doing today?" "Good I guess." Clark replied. "Hmm, ready to tell me what happened?" Moss said getting straight to the point. Clark really didn't like this guy, and he wasn't in a good mood to deal with this. "You already know, it's in your files." Clark said looking out the window. "Ooh someone's cranky. What happened this week?" Clark sighed, something did tick him off this week. "C'mon you can tell me." Moss gave him a smug smile. "Fine I'll tell you, it was Tuesday, all I wanted to know was the truth that's it."_

_Clark and Brainy lay in each other arms, well Brainy held Clark as he lies on Brainy's chest. Brainy smiles as Clark draped his arms around his torso. He's moved into Clark's room after the incident. Clark stirs. "Hey sleepy head." Brainy greeted. Clark yawned. "Hey." Brainy gave him a kiss. "So why are you up early?" Clark asked. Brainy smiled. "Uh it's 4pm." Clark eyes grew wide. "What, really?" Brainy laughed. "No." Clark glared playfully. "Not funny dude." He pouted "I thought it was. Besides I think it's cute when you pout." "I do not pout." Clark huffed. "Yes you do." "Do not." "Do too." Clark got up and pinned Brainy to the bed, holding both his hands above him. "Not." Clark said nose to nose with Brainy. Brainy smiled. "Too." He said stealing a kiss. The kiss was short, than Clark lean back for another kiss. They kissed for 30 seconds breaking for air. Brainy panted the most beautiful man was on top of him kissing him like they haven't seen each other in 20 years. Clark smiled. Brainy was in awe, he had the most beautiful eyes. Bright electric blue, sparkling like stars. His ebony hair dark as night. His pink plump lips wanting to be kissed. And his god like body waiting to be touch. He was perfect, so perfect he wanted to cry, how did he get him. Clarks laugh snapped him out of his thoughts. _

_"What is it?" Clark asked cocking his head to the side. "Nothing, you're just beautiful." Clark blushed. "It's true." Brainy said. Clark smiled and lay next to him snuggling. "I wish we could lie here all day." "Me too" Brainy said sighing. Clark frowned. "Brainy?" "Yeah?" "Our missions, do any get files on that?" Clark asked. Brainy sat up a little. "Yeah, R.J." "Ok what about personal things, like allergies, or emotional things?" Brainy waited a bit. "Why are you asking these questions?" "Well is it true?" Clark asked. "No, why?" Clark huffed and sat up. "What's wrong?" Brainy asked. "You just lied to me, I know Dr. Moss have my file, it's everything about me." Clark stood up running his hands through his hair. "He said, I should know, he thought I knew, Brainy why didn't you tell me?"_

_Brainy sighed. "I'm sorry, Clark I just," "You could have told me, does anyone else," "No…" Brainy stopped him. "Just R.J. Moss, and Jane." Clark sighed. "Come back to bed…."_

_"You're made, he lied to you?" Moss asked. "Yes, I'm he hides a lot of things from me, even things about me, I should've been used to it. But I don't know." Dr. Moss was going to say something but the timer went off. "I'm sorry we've ran out of time." Clark stood up. "Really?" "Yes really, see you Monday." _

_**A/N: Leave feedback on my rewrite**__**.**_


End file.
